


Allergy Season

by KittsFics



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allergies, Cisco and Caitlin are here too, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: "Do you want to grab a warm drink, Snart?""Won't help." Mick grunts and Len leans forward to bury his face in his hand, snuffling muffled slightly."I don't even know how I found this much greenery in the slums to be allergic to."
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Allergy Season

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr (same username):  
> I honestly love The trope where the cool, snarky, and otherwise intimidating person has the cutest sneeze, and them getting upset when people Aww and coddle them and they get all upset, “I can’t help it.. allergies..” and they just glare. Would you mind doing a Coldwave fic with Len’s cute sneezes?

Barry is surprised at just how comfortable he is at Saints and Sinners, considering everything. Len jokes it because he's the Saints part of the name whereas Lisa reckons he has a secret dark side. But, either way, he's currently sprawled out in one of the booths facing a very reluctant Cisco and Cait. Iris, unsurprisingly as it's something Joe wouldn't approve of, looks thrilled. 

There's a familiar click of heels heading for them and Lisa drops onto the bench next to Iris, Cisco flinching away, and leans over to steal some of Barry's chips. He looks round to find the other two at the bar, Len leaning subtly on his partner while laughing with the bar staff. Barry shifts to sit up straighter, watching them carefully, but when they start towards the group neither look injured. He shoots an inquisitive look at Lisa, who frowns at him for a moment before a mischievous grin spreads across her face. 

As they get closer he can tell that Len's nose and eyes are slightly redder than usual, smirk not entirely in place. Barry's fairly certain he's the only one that notices though as Cisco and Iris are focused on Lisa, and Cait avoids acknowledging them unless she has to.

They both slide into the booth, Len prodding Barry to sit up so that they all fit. The conversation is unsurprisingly stilted (this is the first time they've all been together outside Star Labs after all) and mainly carried by Lisa and Iris. Len, however, is surprisingly quiet, and Barry can see Mick's arm is resting round his waist hidden from the others below the level of the table, thumb stroking along Len's waistband as they subtly lean against each other. 

Barry almost misses it the first time it happens, Len smothering it in his hard in a casual motion, but the second time seems to take him off guard and he jumps at his own sneeze. It's honestly one of the cutest sounds Barry's ever heard (although if he admits that Len might shoot him), reminiscent of those videos of puppies sneezing, and the flush on Len's cheeks darken. Mick shoots Barry a grin over his head and he's about to make a comment when Len sneezes again, loud enough to catch the attention of the whole table, who turn to him. 

Len obviously catches Iris trying to hide her smile behind her hand, and glares first at her, then around the table. The effect is lessened somewhat by the fact his eyes are starting to water. 

"Do you want to grab a warm drink, Snart?"

"Won't help." Mick grunts and Len leans forward to bury his face in his hand, snuffling muffled slightly. 

"I don't even know how I found this much greenery in the slums to be allergic to."

"It's probably Mick's new garden." Lisa interjects helpfully. 

"It's not a garden." Mick sounds like it's not the first time he's made the correction, "It's allotments. Slums need fresh food too, and these fancy new gentrified places are too expensive for the locals. Hey Scarlet, if I torch some places, can you be busy elsewhere for an evening?"

Barry's saved answering by the server arriving with their food. She also places a mug of what smells like chamomile tea in front of Len, with a smile and a "On the house Boss" when he just blinks up at her. 

"This is embarrassing." But he gives in, picking up the mug between both hands and tucking himself closer to Micks side; trying to disappear into his coat and ignoring Lisa's snickering. Mick just sighs and picks up his burger, not commenting on the fact that both Snart's only wait a couple of minutes before starting on his fries. 

“Every year you think it’ll be fine, yet you somehow never learn when it isn’t.” Mick reaches into one of the parka’s pockets and drops a bottle of something into Len’s hand. “Take this and stop complaining you big baby.”

Len opens his mouth to answer, but sneezes again instead and Mick just stares him down until he gives in with a frown, muttering about sabotage.


End file.
